Synchronicity
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: Based on Vocaloid 'Synchronicity' trilogy. His twin sister has been chosen as the Muse for the Sacred Dragon. They were separated by force, causing the death of their mother. As he grew up, Seijuro faced great obstacles, bit by bit he was torn apart. Will the twins be reunited with the help of his companions along the way or will it be too late? No Incest. Akashi x Fem/Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, in a time so near long forgotten, there was a kingdom known as _Teiko_ and it was known for its peace and prosperity that has lasted for countless millennia. However, the mystery of how the mighty Kingdom of Teiko remains in such a state despite the natural disasters and wars that occur in the neighboring kingdoms remains unknown.

Thousands of years pass, with it, the passing generations of old and new, and the land has grown, uninterrupted and untainted.

However, there is a certain myth that has been passed down from one generation to another. According to this myth, it has been said, every 25 years, a female newborn in the kingdom is selected, chosen to be the Muse to the ancient Sacred Dragon, _Araof_. A Muse was to devote their entire life, until their very last breath, to the slumbered Sacred Dragon so that it may bless the kingdom. But, to those chosen, to be a Muse was nothing but a curse from the moment they were born into the world. These females, taken away from their families at a young age, know nothing but loneliness.

Some feared for their newborns, and most parents wished for a male child instead of a female. However, they all knew they couldn't fight against fate once their child had been chosen.

According to an old legend, this curse has fallen onto the daughter of a young mother, who has given birth to a pair of twins, a newborn male and female, both being immensely beautiful and uniquely exotic. The boy's flaming red locks matching perfectly with his crimson orbs, while the girl's sky blue strands, as soft as feathers, matched beautifully with a pair of sea blue eyes. Their mother felt so blessed with having such beautiful children, to whom she named Seijuro and Tetsuki, her son and daughter respectively. Each of her days for the next three years was filled with joy, her children's smiles and giggles filling her heart. She wouldn't even leave the twins' side until they fell asleep beside each other, their small, adorable fingers entwined. When they were old enough, the mother gave her lovely children each a necklace, carved on its face a fire and water insignia that shines both so beautifully and so gently.

The three were happy, to say the least, and the twins thought the world was perfect and always would be as long as they all stayed together.

Then, one day…

Without any warning, the Kingdom sent its Wisemans, with them they brought the King's word to the mother as her house was roughly intruded and torn apart. Every room was searched until, finally, the children were found. The twins' mother cried out as she struggled against the firm grip of the guards before freeing herself, protectively wrapping her arms around her children, refusing to let them go despite pain of the repeated hits landing upon her. She refused to let them go.

Her children cried and tears fell as they watched their beloved mother, who protected them till the very end. Everything fell into silence as their mother has stopped breathing. The intruders showed no sign of guilt as one of them approached the twins, snatching the blue haired child with such roughness, she cried in pain. The crimson haired boy ran towards them, hitting them with every ounce of energy he had, but such small child can only do so much until he was kicked into the wall like he was nothing

His head felt heavy as his eyelids threatened to shut close, his vision blurred, but he could still see his beloved sister, crying out for him as she tried reaching for him. With last bit of what his small body has, he gets up, his hands desperately trying to reach for the only family he had left.

But, everything crumbled apart as darkness filled his vision.

Silent tears fell.

* * *

_Another story came in from me for Akashi x Kuroko shippers, please be aware that this is not an incest story. I'd like to thank __**thecoldforest**__ for beta-ing the chapter and incoming chapters! The chapters now looking much more decent to read ! Thank you a lot :) Please review?_

_Till next chapter ~_


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen years has passed since the current _Muse_ has been chosen. The land continued prosper despite the massive draught the other kingdoms have suffered severely. Everyone has forgotten that it was because of the chosen _Muses _sacrifices to sing for their entire life to the slumbered Sacred Dragon, _Araof _past thousands of years, which have made the kingdom citizens' life prospered with its land richness.

However, there was only ONE person that despised everything and everyone in the kingdom. He felt disgusted at how everyone goes on with their lives without feeling an ounce of guilt for sacrificing his sister, just to have a rich life. He vowed in front of his beloved mother grave, that he will find his dear twin sister even if it's going to cost his own life, to free her from the wretched curse of _Muse_ but what he never knew was…

She's running out of time.

* * *

"Ah, Seijuro, thank you so much for bringing the firewood all the way back to my house" the old man wobbled his way to the fireplace in the small cozy cottage. He smiled gratefully for the crimson haired young man for helping him bringing a cart load of heavy firewood all the way from the forest at the other side of the village to his cottage.

"You're probably the only young man in this entire village that's kind enough to help an old man such as me"

The young man, whom he has called, Seijuro lets out a light sigh after putting down all the firewood properly stacked up on the wooden floor. He returned the old man smile, with a simple nod after wiping off the sweats that was dripping down his neck.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Eiji." his voice remained monotone, so is his stoic expression. The old man that he has helped, returned with a cup of hot coffee in his hand as he offered it to the young man before he took his seat on one of the benches in the porch.

"It's been a very cold day, how did you stayed warm in that thin attire of yours?"Mr. Eiji eyed the young man from top to bottom, where he clad in just a thin piece of white shirt and a white long pants that hugs his thighs perfectly, which its legging covered by the knee high leather boots. Around his slim waist, a leather belt strapped properly with an emerald rapier scabbard, the golden pummel shines beautifully against the sunshine.

Seijuro sipped through his coffee before casting his gaze to the snow covered scene in front of him. He sighed inwardly as his cold orbs soften sadly.

_Tetsuki used to love the snows, she would always drag me out to play with her, despite the frail health she has…_

"I'm just used to it." He answered as he stares into the blackness of his coffee.

"I swear your mentor's completely heartless, making you training under this freezing weather" the old man began babbling but everything just seem to echoes in the red haired teen ears, lost in his thoughts.

"I don't mind it all, Mr. Eiji"

_I hope you're doing alright…_

* * *

"Come on, it's nearly dinner time and you're still unable to put a single scratch on me. I don't care if you want to work yourself to death but I'm sick and tired of standing here all day long watching you struggling with that lame swordsmanship of yours" the man massaged the back of his neck, while his other hand held firmly onto the sword.

"If you don't like it, just leave. I'll find a way to train myself" he retorted back as his icy cold glares narrowed. His opponent lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Man, you were so cute when I picked you up back then, what happened to the cute young little Sei?" he mumbles. The young teen inwardly sigh at his mentor antics.

_Why did he have Reo as a mentor in the first place anyway? _

"Master Reo, if you kept complaining, the training will never end. So please shut up and continue unless you want to skip dinner"

_Oh right, it all began with that day…_

_._

_._

Reo Mibuchi was a former Kings' knight, who has been acknowledge by the leader of the land by the age of 17 until he decided to leave the King side due to an inner conflict which remain unknown to the young Seijuro till now. This man has found him unconscious underneath a pile of freezing snows in the forest when he was only three years old; few days after both of his beloved mother and twin sister were taken away from him. He wandered around the village, no one dares to neither come close nor speak a word to him. Everyone feared for their daughter would be the next one taken from them if they speak to him. He lasted days without foods, until he collapsed onto the ground with only one thought in his mind, his twin sister, Tetsuki.

It took him weeks later to regain his energy to move around after almost being frozen to death in such a young age. Reo was kind enough to lend him, his comfortable bed until he was able to walk on his own two feet. Even when Seijuro refused to say a word on what has happened to his family and why he was wandering around in such weather, Reo never gave him a sympathetic looks or tone. He simply treated Seijuro like his own son. Months passed by, Reo has never kicked him out of the house; instead he renovated the storage room into a bed room just for the young child, including getting some fresh clothes since he was growing out of his old ones.

As days passed by, Seijuro took interest in swordsmanship when he was searching for Reo cloak, he notice the spare swords Reo has kept in his room. Without hesitation, Reo took him under his wing as his apprentice, to train him to become a fine swordsman. Seijuro never complained on the obstacles and hardships he faced during the training as he knew that his mentor, Reo only wants the best for his young apprentice.

.

.

"You're so not cute. Why did I even pick you in the first place?" his mentor sighed as he lets his rear falls onto the snow bed ground, while putting his sword next to him. Seijuro has the urges to hit his mentor in the head, however refrained himself from doing so by taking a deep breath.

_Calm down, Master Reo is only being his usual idiotic self. There's no need to lose it on him. _

However, his idiotic mentor, keeps rambling something about Seijuro being uncute and what not in the past. His forehead twitched in annoyance. Reo rested his chin on his right palm as he eyed his young apprentice in front of him, he sighed.

"Seijuro, how long are you planning to stay this way?"

"Until I'm stronger"

"When that would be? Next year? Next 10 years? When?"

"How long I planned on staying this way has nothing to do with you, Master. Are you planning to have me leave the house, I will leave as soon as possible once we're done with this training" he gripped tightly on his sword. His mentor never asked this sort of questions before but why today of all day?

"Look, I'm not looking for a reason to kick out of the house but…" he scratched the back of his head, hesitated to continue what he wants to say.

It has been over sixteen years ever since the young teen came into his life. Reo practically became a father figure towards the red haired teen and yet, he still unable to make his stubborn yet emotionless child smile in his growing years. He never wants to intrude Seijuro personal life in the past but he couldn't help but to overhear the villagers' conversation back in the village market while he was doing his daily groceries shopping, regarding his adopted child intriguing past.

Apparently, Seijuro was living happily with his mother and twin sister, until the whole family were torn apart by the His Majesty Wisemans. He then, knew why the young child has never smiled after going through such horrible past. Witnessing his mother death, losing his twin sister and unable to find her was something no one can handle. He often caught his young apprentice sobbing silently in his sleep. He never said a word about it though; Seijuro pride probably the only thing the young teen has left after what he has went through.

However, the other day he caught on something worrying. He has been tempted to let the young teen knows about this but he knows Seijuro will run to his death trap once he found out, what worries him more was…they found out Seijuro's still alive.

"But what?" an eyebrow rose. Reo snapped out of his train of thoughts before letting out another sigh, after staring at the emerald flame insignia pendant that his adopted son treasured more than his own sword.

"It's nothing. Let's continue your training before dinner times comes." He stood up, as he grins happily at his young apprentice as he swings his sword in front of him. While his other two fingers on his left hand signaling the teen to come forward and try to land a hit on him.

_I need to find a way to get him to leave this village before they found him. _

"HYAAAAAA!" Seijuro ran forward as his sword began to swing in towards of his mentor direction.

* * *

It was 10 minutes before dinner; the two of them were still at it with each other outside the cottage. The sun has set; the moon has risen in the dark midnight blue sky. Seijuro falls on his two knees as he pants heavily, his shirt completely drenched in sweats. The man whom Seijuro calls his mentor, Master Reo merely sits on one of the snow covered tree trunks; his sword lies on the ground near him.

"Guess I have no choice but to do this to you" he lets out a heavy sigh. Seijuro furrowed, his mentor has never showed this kind of expression before. It was hard to comprehend on what he meant by his words.

"I have every piece of information you wants in regards of your sister whereabouts" that alone has made the young red haired teen halted in his movements.

"Or should I say, the _Muse_"

"How did you know about her?" His icy cold orbs glares deathly at his mentor. He was sure that he has kept his past hidden from everyone, including her twin sister being the current _Muse_ to the Sacred Dragon, _Araof_. Knowing his mentor, he would never lie about such crucial subject.

"Lets' just say, a little birdie told me. Anyways, I know you have been collecting information on your sister whereabouts, however I got a piece of something that no one else knows other than the Kings' Wisemans" he smirked as he eyed his apprentice.

"What do you want in return?"

"I like the look on your face, Seijuro. In a week, on the same day as today, you will duel me. If you win, you will get every piece of information I have in regards of her whereabouts." He could see Seijuro grips on his own sword tighten; Reo gets on his two feet.

"However, if you lose, you will train until I see you are fit to duel me once again." He folded his arms in front of his chest; as he cracked an eye open, watching every expression the stoic face of his apprentice.

"Then in a week it is. I shall duel and defeat you in return for your information but the moment I have the information in my hands, I shall leave this house to search for her and you will not get in my way to stop me from leaving" the tone of his voice dropped dangerously as fierce glares were thrown to his mentor who was smirking in interest.

"I'll look forward for it, little kid." He waved as he passed by Seijuro, which he didn't even turn around to give a bow like the usual each time after trainings over.

"Oh, one more thing, I don't care if you want to train yourself to death for this duel but starving yourself will do no good if you want to defeat me. If you are willing to put aside your pride for this, then I am sure you are worth the information as much as your sister life is" Reo said before disappearing into the small house that has been Seijuro home for almost his entire life. Another confusing word enters his thoughts.

"If Master Reo willing to go as far as making me duel him just for this… then he must have known something. Was it something I have not known?" he was lost in his thoughts until he heard something broke in the house. He sighed, as much he would like to continue his training; he cannot allow more of the kitchenware become victims of his master impossible cooking. He skillfully seethes his sword into the scabbard.

_If this is what it takes to find you, I'll do it. I'll be there soon. So please, wait for me. _

* * *

Somewhere far in the kingdom, in a large deep dark cavern, the moon shone brightly as its gentle shine falls into the cavern.

A light footstep quietly walks to the middle of the cavern, the moon reflects on her sapphire orbs, each steps and movement filled with grace. Her pale creamy skin matches beautifully with her long soft blue locks that fall onto her shoulder, a blue shawl lays across on both of her arms covering her exposed shoulder, which barely covered by only a single lace on each before the white as snow dress flows down to her knee, leaving her walking barefooted on the freezing snow covered grounds.

Once she reached the middle of the dark cavern, she stares into the midnight blue sky as her expression saddens at the loneliness and sadness she had to suffer for her entire life. It has been sixteen years, ever since she has been brought into this cavern for one sole purpose, to sing for her entire life.

She stopped abruptly, when she felt two large golden orbs stares intently at her from the corner of the shadows, waiting for her to do her duty as the _Muse_. She held her pendant tightly as the moon shine falls onto a massive black dragon lay on the ground as its eyes watching her every movement.

_At the end of the artificial paradise  
Deep, deep at the earth's bottom, all alone, I sing these prayers  
the fate that's written in the song_

Her voice echoes beautifully in the deep cavern as she began to dance gracefully while each words of her unheard prayer turns into a melodious tune. Her shawl gracefully twirls around her body as the tear pendant shines against the moonlights.

She yearned for freedom but she knew she will be stuck in this cursed dark cavern for her whole life, unable to see the wonders of the colorful world outside the walls. It was all because of the greed of the humans in the _Kingdom of Teiko_; the chosen _Muses_ had suffered and forced to sacrifice their lives for the sake of others. The kingdom is just an artificial paradise, the once beautiful land back in the centuries has completely replaced by the greed of the people in the land.

_From the past which has lost its way  
I chain it to the endless voice, on the edge of the repeating history  
I search for myself in the fate_

She held her blue tear shape pendant in her hands, the only memento she ever received from her beloved mother before she was forcibly torn from her only twin, whom she doesn't know whether he was still alive or not. She can only hope and pray that, Seijuro is still alive and safe from all the harms from the curse of a _Muse_.

She danced and sang as the moonlight shone above her, no matter how long she have stayed in the cavern that she calls home, she can never stop the fear that often fills her thoughts, she feared one day, she might get killed by Araof or even worst, her magical strength to sing to the Sacred Dragon, might ran out soon. She could feel her body starts to feel the side effect of the magical drain. She might die one day, without anyone knowing she has died, not even her dearest brother would know.

_At the bottom of the dying world  
Fated to sing prayers  
the gentle voice in the sleeping past  
Turning even despair into a smile, sinking along with my tears_

There's time she felt very faint, each time she sings, more of her magical strength being drained to keep the Sacred Dragon asleep. However, the King's adviser, known as Midorima Shintaro has forced her to keep singing if she wants to keep her brother, Seijuro from being killed. Silent tears escaped. All she ever wants was to be free but…

_Giving everyone a new life, there will be a new sprout  
to the paradise of light and shadow  
my wish..._

Keep on singing forever...was his orders.

_If it's for my dear brother, Seijuro, I will do everything within my reach to keep him safe. _

* * *

Seijuro determine scream echoes throughout the forest as he chopped down each of the woods that has been set up around him, they were designed to move accordingly the moment the magical senses that has been cast on each wood to sense the young teen movement.

And thus, the last wooden block has been chopped down with success but Seijuro was not happy with his achievement. He felt he was still not strong enough; the self training lasted till late night, despite the freezing temperature drop and the wounds he suffered for crashing onto the ground and getting hit by the wooden blocks, he kept going. There's only one goal in his mind, to defeat his mentor and find his beloved twin sister, Tetsuki.

"I will not stop until I'm strong enough to prove to Master Reo that I'm worthy for her information!" he chopped every single woods that swings around him.

_He grew up so fast in just a blink of an eye; I kinda missed the little guy…_

Hidden in the shadows, Reo smiled proudly at how determined his young son is and yet he was worried at the same time.

_But will he be strong enough to face what I once unable to face? _

Even though, Seijuro is his adopted son that he found underneath the snows years ago, the young boy is still his most treasured person. He will do everything in his hands to keep the young boy safe from those who want to eliminate him. Then the sounds of someone crashing onto the ground while panting heavily stopped his train of thoughts, he furrowed.

_Until you're ready to face the challenges of the world, I'll be there to protect you from what may comes to harm you, my dear son until you reunite with your beloved twin sister. _

But he was wrong…

A week later, on the very same day that the duel supposed to commence, the King has sent its guards, interrupting the on-going duel. Everything has been destroyed, no matter how strong Reo was, and he was unable to fight all of them off. He raged the moment he saw his beloved son has been knocked unconscious. He struggled his way through the whole guards, stabbing and killing each of them but his body was not the same when he was younger, he was reaching his limit.

"SEIJURO, WAKE UP!" he shook the young teen, as fear circulating in his guts. His orbs widened as he noticed bloods dripping from his shoulder blade, down to the snowy ground, tainting it with red. Immense pain emerged the moment another sword flung its way into him, he collapsed onto the ground. Bloods spilled from the corner of his mouth, his vision began to blur.

He could see, the small limp body belongs to his beloved son being pulled up roughly. Bloods trickled down from Seijuro forehead, tainting the white shirt he always wore.

_I need to protect him until the very end even if it's…_

"LET HIM GO!" he warned, staggering as he stood up using his sword as a cane. With every bit of his strength, he dashed towards the guards that were incredibly larger than he was, fighting each of them off to regain his son back.

"SEIJURO, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" he shouted but he was soon, collapsed along with his son in his arms.

The crimson haired teen shows no signs of movement, however in his deep consciousness. He could hear a melodious voice rang through his thoughts, singing such a lonely melody. In the darkness of his consciousness, there were a gentle light that shines dimly.

_A song of hope that binds today and tomorrow  
I give my life and my voice  
I send it on the wind until I die_

He felt as if he knew the beautiful voice but he couldn't see the person who sang it but he could feel the one in the light are someone important to him in his life. No matter how hard he tried to walk closer to the light, it seems to move further away at each step of his step.

_A song of despair that throws my past away  
a voice that declares the end  
I will drain it in the endless rain until I die_

Then he noticed a sapphire tear pendant that resembles so close to the one his mother gave to his beloved twin sister when they were younger.

_It repeats again..._

_Wait, his sister?! _

His eyes shots open, then he felt the heavy weight on his back, he turns his head around. He could feel his guts turns when he saw the pool of bloods and dead bodies around them. With much effort, due to his smaller frame, he struggled his way out then immediately turns his mentor limp body around.

"Ma…master…who did this to you?" his hands trembling as he tried covering the none ever stopping bloods from his father wounds. Then he could feel a cool hand on his cheeks. His tears threatening to fall when he saw his beloved father and mentor smiled at him.

"Sei…juro…head to...the Kingdom…of Tou…search for…Lady…Satsuki…she…will know…where…to find your…siste—"he coughed more bloods as he struggles to breathe.

"Please, don't say more, I will get you the healer!" Seijuro voice shook his hands trembles severely.

"You will be good as new. So please!" he begs.

Reo grabbed his rapier that he has used for his entire life. He forced a smile, as he took his son hands and puts it onto the scabbard of what he once holds dear.

"Seijuro…I'm proud…to call you…my apprentice…but…I'm even prouder…to call you…my…son…-"his words began to slur.

"I'm begging you, Master. Stop talking!"He then once again, felt the cool touch on his cheeks.

"I love…you…my…son…" with that, his hands slipped from the young teen cheeks. Seijuro orbs widened, tears began to fall. He shook his father lifeless body.

"Please…open your eyes…don't leave me alone…" he brought his father body closer as he hugs the body of the only person that was brave enough to call him, his son. His tears falls likes the snow. For the first time in his life, he cried for someone that was a stranger but also someone whom he calls …

.

.

_Father…_

* * *

_And chapter 2 finally up! Just in time for our beloved Emperor Akashi Seijuro birthday! Either way, please drop your review and thank you for reading! 3 I'm so surprised to see the first chapter to gain over 10 favs and follows even t__hought it was a short chapter, thank you again! So please, don't forget to review please *puppy eyes* _

_If you're wondering what song i used in this chapter, its the very same song that Synchronicity Part two of Vocaloid have used. Paradise of Lights and Shadow. You can search it up in YouTube and thus none of these belongs to me except some of the OCs and some part of the plots. Other than that they belong to their rightful owners._

_To **AokazuSei , ChocoMickey, LadyHana69 , hitomi65 , justcuzimcool , Ferizier , Held Together With Tape , JasonTodd'sGirl42 , XYukichix , merlin-madness22, allenfan , bloodygoth23, imKimTheWriter , Rell , thecoldforest , cancer718 , mangaloverize, **thank you for adding my story to your reading list :D _

_As for Forbidden Love of a Dragon Rewritten readers, scroll 11 is coming up soon, I've been so busy that I barely had enough time to sit down and start writing. x.x *bows* I'm sorry for the delay._

_ Till next chapter ~_


	3. New Year Greeting From Authoress

.

.

Hey there to all my beloved readers~

.

.

This is just a simple greeting note from the authoress to each readers that has been reading this or other stories i have wrote.

I came back to fan fiction early of the year 2013, started with Frozen Melody[AoKuro] which eventually piles up to several other stories, along the way I received many readers comments/reviews on each chapter, whether it was good or bad, I love them all. Surprisingly, I received numerous inbox's of supports when I went through hardships and thus I am grateful that I made friends with the readers here, even though we didn't talk all too much. Thank you so much for reading my ever-so-boring stories that has countless of lame plots and errors and grammars . and sparing time to even take a look at them. It means a lot past through months.

Nevertheless, I hope in this year of 2014, it will be a blissful year for all of you, Happy New Year and God Bless each and every one of you and to those that I always bugged around for advises, you know who you are! Thank you and Happy New Year !

.

.

Much Love From ,

**WinterRaineeDay**


End file.
